


Fairy Tail: Next Generation

by yeti100



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeti100/pseuds/yeti100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the next generation of fairy tail as they do what their parents did best, get into trouble. Warning features magic, mischief and Gajeel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: the last of the next generation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy tail or any of its characters, I just want to write a story and have some fun. This story is also posted on fanfiction.

Natsu glanced down at his hands, trying his best to hold back his unease. He glanced carefully at the door across from him. Lucy had been pregnant for a while now, but it had been a difficult pregnancy. Porlyuscia was tending to her now, trying to save both mother and child. Across from him Reylan sat, he looked tired and unable to rest at the same time. He stood up and Natsu saw a glint of light from the two golden keys around his neck, Lucy had been quite dissapointed to be unable to hold all of the keys of the zodiac but it had brought her and Reylan together. Natsu had been unimpressed when he had first seen Reylan, what had Lucy seen in someone so timid, skinny and weak. But things had changed in the years Reyaln had been dating Lucy. Natsu had seen his conviction and Determination, the guy didn't have half the magical power Natsu had but he would stand between Lucy and any danger that she faced.

"Reylan, you have a son"

Porlyuscia handed Reylan a small bundle of blankets and watched a smile burst over the proud fathers face. The baby had Reylan's messy brown hair and Lucy's deep brown eyes, and as Natsu listened he heard a healthy gurgle of noise. Reylan's eyes turned from the baby to Porlyuscia

"what about Lucy? How is she?"

The usual stern facade seemed to fade from her face, even before she could speak Natsu knew the worst.

"I will continue to do what i can, but it will not be enough, the illness earlier this year, and such a difficult pregnancy"

Porlyuscia let her words fade away and returned through the closed doors. Reylan turned to Natsu, a sad determined look on his face.

"any news from wendy?" his words were quiet but brought another gurgle of noise from the bundle in his arm who clearly thought he should be the centre of attention. Reylan gently rocked his child making gentle shushing noises.

Natsu shook his head. He had sent Happy to get Wendy at the first signs of Lucy's illness, but her latest mission had taken her to the other side of Fiore. Even with Charle flying most of the way she wouldn't be quick enough. Reylan let out a breath and handed the bundle to Natsu.

"Natsu i want you to promise me something, promise me that you will look after Lucy, and tell her i love her"

Natsu looked at Reylan as he passed the small bundle of blankets to him. Wordlessly he took Reylan's son into his arms. Then he watched as the boys father took hold of one of the keys around his neck.

'open the gate of the scales, Libra'

A tall woman stood before him a simple pair of wooden scales in her hand. She took a long look at her celestial wizard. Turning she considered the closed door behind her. A flicker of realisation crossed her face.

"Are you sure Reylan? Even as one is drawn closer to life the other must slip further into death"

Natsu did not know what was going on. he had never seen the power of Libra before. He watched as Reylan nodded and Libra layed her scales down on the ground. she took a small lock of hair from Reylan, and then a lock of Lucy's hair from a locket around her masters neck. She placed both locks of hair in either dish of the scales. The blonde hair weighed heavy on the scales and it sank towards the ground.

"Reylan what are you doing?"

Natsu had stayed silent throughout the whole scene but he was putting the pieces together quickly.

"Natsu a baby can't live without it's mother"

Cradling the baby gently in one arm Natsu grabbed it's father with the other and slammed him against the wall. He felt old angers burn inside him. Gray then Erza. both of them tried to solve the problems in this worlds with their deaths. Now this guy was trying to abandon his kid after it had just been born. even as he reached for the flaming power inside he heard a cry of pain from Lucy. He hesitated and released Reylan with a defeated expression. He couldn't live without Lucy, and didn't want to imagine the world without her.

"Look after her okay, she'll need her friends close after i'm gone"

Reylan leaned in an placed a gentle kiss on his son's head. Natsu steppedback and watched as Libra released her magical power. The scales slowly reversed their positions. Lucy's hair rose higher, while Reylan's sank towards the ground. He watched horrified as Reylan paled and clutched at his chest. Despite the pain he managed one last smile in the direction of his son then collapsed. Waiting for a few more seconds Natsu walked forwards and closed the eyes of his fallen friend.

"Pisces and I will stay with the child, and guard him in his fathers stead"

Natsu nodded and watched as she faded back to the celestial kingdom. Behind him a crowd of his friends came running towards them. Juvia and Gray first with a small child between them. the child named Lyon had a spiky mess of blue hair and resembled his father, but his gentle nature reminded Natsu of Juvia. behind them came Erza and Jellal, Natsu had fought furiously alongside the rest of his guild to see Jellal released, watching him hand in hand with Erza and seeing their daughter Serena behind them he knew he made the right decision. Serena followed quickly behind them a whirl of red hair with her mothers confidence and her fathers piercing black eyes. finally Gajeel and Levy, their relationship had been the biggest surprise to Natsu but as Mirajane had pointed out opposites attract when it comes to the two of them. Their child Mollie was riding on Gajeel's shoulders clutching her father's mane of hair, she resembled her mother almost completely but had a wild energy about her that belonged to her father.

"What happened to Reylan"

Gray had crouched down next to him to check for a pulse. When he didn't find one he let his head fall. Trying to keep tears out of his eyes Natsu took the bundle in his arms and stepped into the room where Lucy was waiting. The others watched and waited. After a few seconds a grief-stricken cry left Lucy and she held the healthy bundle of life in her arms even as she mourned the death of the man she had come to love.

Reylan's funeral was held a week later, Lucy's eyes were dry the whole time but Natsu could sense a deep sadness from her. all of Fairy Tail turned out to attend. Happy, Charle and Wendy had been the first to arrive, when she learnt of Reylan's fate she blamed herself for taking so long to get back and happy blamed himself for taking so long to bring them the message. Lucy had taken one look at them both and given them the warmest hug she could manage, they all understood. the Master and the take-over siblings all stood side by side, the masters calming presence an anchor for them all. Cana and her fiance hand in hand, their toddler Michael stood between them, the oldest of the new generation. the rest of the Guild filed in, wearing black clothes and somber expressions. Reylan had never officially joined Fairy Tail but Lucy had made sure he was part of all their lives.

"He didn't even say goodbye Natsu, i never got a chance to tell him how much i loved him?"

Lucy's tears finally fell and Natsu held her a close as he could with the baby between them. The child had been named Jacob after Reylan's father, and the curious young boy was currently gummming one of his fathers golden keys.

"Hey Lucy don't worry, when it comes to true love it doesn't need saying"

Makarov presided over the ceremony and a flash of light from the celestial kingdom left a single white rose lying on Reylan's coffin. Lucy had been worried for Libra, knowing the rules of the king of the celestial kingdom. Loke had told her not to worry, due to the nature of Libra's magic she was not subject to the same rules as the others. After the ceremony was over and in the days to come she made sure to tell her child just how brave her father was and how much Reylan loved him. She was visited constantly by the many honorary uncles and aunts and cousins that Jacob had. Without fail every day she would also be visited by the godfather of her son, the pink-haired dragon slayer who stayed by her through all the problems that arose from the adventures of Fairy Tail's next generation.


	2. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation get given their first mission by their parents much to their dissapointment. Introduction of the next generation.

"hey come on Uncle Natsu i'm going to be late for my first mission!"

Lucy sat up slowly in her bed listening to the shouting downstairs. She was certain the voice belonged to her son Jacob who was due to go on his first mission today. She wasn't at all surprised to hear Natsu was in her house as well. His tradition of breaking-in that annoyed her so much in their youth was now a moment she looked forward to each day. sitting up slowly she began her morning ritual. shower followed by brushing teeth and getting dressed. Only one part of this ritual gave her a moment's pause.  
the photo of Reylan stood proudly in it's place on her bedside table. she focused on it for a few moments before picking up her keys and slowly opening the door.

"You won't be late, and besides this is a tradition so hold still"

She watched as Natsu marked her sons height on the doorframe. every year the two of them would do this. Lucy regarded her son with a smile, he was still quite small and skinny like his father but he was growing into quite a handsome young man. the doorframe he stood agaisnt showed the passing of years and the memories that came with those years. Lucy could remember all of them fondly. the third notch marked his first haircut from Cancer. the fifth showed his first swimming lesson with Natsu and aquarius. the tenth much higher up on the frame was the year they held his birthday party at Fairy tail. Lucy remembered her and Natsu presenting him with one of the silver keys Natsu had found on a mission. the mark from the previous year was perhaps the most important, it was the year he had summoned his first celestial spirit.

"hey you're both still so short, see look how tall i am"

Happy had glided in on his wings and marked his height at least eight feet up the frame.

"Happy that's cheating! you cheated!"

Natsu's hands were up in the air and the temperature in the room was increasing. Lucy smiled as she looked at him. since their first meeting he had grown a few inches and gained some more muscle. his scarf was still wrapped proudly around his neck and his clothing hadn't changed much either although that was mostly due to the problems in finding fire-proof clothing that he would wear. Lucy also observed the heated aura of power that hung around him. 'Dragon Force' he had mastered this power and many others in the years since Jacob's birth.

"I'm glad to see you boys are having fun, are you looking forward to your first mission Jacob"

they all smiled and she accepted a hug from her son. he was practically buzzing with excitement and the mix of silver and gold keys glistened at his waist. Pisces and Libra as well as several other silver keys she had given him over the years.

"yeah i am now come on, you know the others will make fun of me if i'm late"

Lucy shared Natsu's grin and allowed herself to be pulled out the front door, before she could be dragged too far she turned to consider her son for a moment.

"don't worry we won't be late, before we go are you sure you don't want some of my keys, i would feel a lot safer if Loke or Taurus was there with you"

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave her his favourite 'mum you worry too much' look. she ruffled his hair in response and the three of them started walking with Happy flying in the air behind them.

"I'll be fine mum i've got Pisces and Libra to protect me. Besides you're gonna need your keys cause Natsu is taking you on a mission today as well"

Lucy glanced over the top of her sons head at Natsu, he rubbed his neck nervously in response, clearly that was meant to have been a surprise. Natsu managed to resist her questioning stare for only a few seconds before he gave in and explained

"I know you wanted to stay here and look after Jacob Lucy, but he's a grown boy now, and you're career as a mage is far from over"

Lucy looked like she was about to argue with Natsu, but he had a point. Unlike many of her friends she hadn't been on missions since her child had been born, instead taking some time away from the guild to pursue a less taxing career, one that wouldn't take her away from home as often. Now that Jacob was going on his first mission,  
perhaps it was time for her to dust off her keys.

"Well I think that's a good idea, working in a shop is all well and good, but nothing beats the thrill of adventure"

Her son smiled up at her and broke into a sprint, Fairy Tail was in sight and he couldn't wait to get inside. Happy flew alongside while Natsu and Lucy followed at a more sedate pace. Seeing the guild building brought back a rush of memories, and despite the numerous rennovations, not to mention repair jobs, it was still the same old guild.

"I hope you're not mad at me Lucy"

Natsu wasn't looking directly at her but Lucy could here the concern in his voice, she couldn't help but remind herself that Natsu wasn't as clueless as he used to be.

"Don't worry Natsu, I really do think a mission is a good idea, although if you keep anymore secrets i may ask Capricorn to take you for a ride on his new jetpack"

her tone was teasing and light but Natsu still paled at the idea of another jetpack ride.

"You're mean Luigi"

lucy turned to him in surprise, it had been years but that memory still stuck in her mind as clearly today as it had back then. Without warning she burst out laughing,  
Natsu managed to hold a straight face for a few seconds before joining her. Giving him a light shove she rushed towards the guild entrance, laughing the whole way. Crashing through the doors she took in the guild. the masters old and new were sat at the front, Makarov was dozing serenely on the table, while Gildarts watched over his boisterous guild with amusement. Lucy gave Erza and Jellal a wave as she entered the room.

"It's good to see you Lucy, are you excited to see Jacob go on his first mission"

Lucy couldn't help but let a small frown of concern slip across her face and Erza didn't miss it

"Don't worry Lucy, we have selected a fairly safe first mission for them, and Michael and Serena have agreed to go with them, they'll be fine"

Lucy nodded a couple of times to shake her concern and smiled, Erza was right, and her daughter Serena was already becoming a fearsome mage like her mother even if she was only 15. She laughed a little at the idea of Michael agreeing to go as well, he was the oldest of their children and already had a independent streak a mile long, it was more likely that Cana forced him to go. Still she had no doubt he would keep them safe and he was a skilled mage even if he lacked the raw power of his fellow mages. In the centre of the guild young Lyon was practicing his swordplay against Serena, it had surprised Gray that his son wished to learn how to fight with a sword instead of learn ice magic like his father, Lucy secretly thought it was just to impress Serena or as an after-thought, to impress her mother. Erza would be a very strict judge of her daughters potential boyfriends. Jellal caught Lucy's eyes for a few seconds and gave her that knowing look that suggested he could read her mind, he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey Lucy, good to see you"

Lucy wandered over to greet Gray while her son ran to talk to Lyon and Serena, she couldn't hear what was said but Serena giggled at Jacob, beside her Lyon looked slightly dissapointed. Behind Lucy Juvia started boiling

"So Jacob is Lyon's rival in love, Juvia will not allow this"

Before she could march over and speak with the children Gray placed a calming hand on his wifes shoulder. She relaxed at the touch instantly and Lucy could see a small blush creeping across her face. Sharing a smile with Lucy Juvia walked off with Gray.

"hey Lu-chan other here"

Levy was sat on a table that was surrounded by a fortress of books in various sizes and states. Levy's daughter Mollie was nestled in amongst her books reading through them furiously with her Gale-force reading glasses. She was still quite a petite little girl, very much like Levy, but Lucy had seen her put Natsu through a table the last time one of her book got singed,  
definitely Gajeel's daughter too.

"It's good to see you Levy, I have another draft of my novel for you to read over if you want, is mollie going on the mission as well"

She would have asked Mollie directly but Mollie had disappeared into one of her books and was oblivious to the world around her. Levy looked down at her daughter with an amused smiled before nodding. Gajeel simply glared at the mountain of books surrounding his daughter, he thought practical combat training would be more useful before a mission, although Lucy didn't miss him passing her another book when she finished her previous one, the big softie.

"It's good that they're all going together Lu, I know they'll look after each other, I think it's just Cana and Michael we're waiting for"

Right on cue the sound of shouting could be heard from the path that lead to the guild entrance, Cana's booming voice was easily recongised by the guild and Gildarts raised his head slightly to focus on the arguement. a few steps later and Michael's voice could be heard rising in reply, nobody could make out what they were saying yet but it didn't surprise any of them to hear. Both mother and son had a stubborn personality comaparable to a freight train moving at high speeds, and after Cana's fiance left it caused some issues between her and Michael.

"I can't believe I caught you drinking, you're barely sixteen!"

Cana's voice could at last be heard, and her words had quickly revealed what had sparked their latest arguement. Cana had gone to great lengths to try and give up alcohol when she learned she was pregnant, it was at her AA meetings that she had met her fiance. Unfortunately her fiance had been less successful at giving up alcohol, it was the reason they split. No wonder she was angry

"wait, just so we're clear, are you angry at me for drinking or getting caught"

Michael's defiant, cheeky words sent Cana's voice echoing even louder through the guild, even Makarov's eyes cracked open to watch the arguement. Both of them had entered the guild now and were squared off face to face.

"If it wasn't for the others going on this mission I would ground you until you had a beard, instead i'll wait until you get back"

Lucy finally thought the arguement had ended but Michael opened his mouth one last time.

"I'm sure this is why dad left, one little slip with alcohol and you flip your lid"

his words left a deadly quiet throughout the whole guild, Lucy could see a flicker of sadness cross her friends face, Michael had realised his mistake too but seemed determined not to back down. After a few seconds of silence he turned to leave

"Whatever, you can forget about me babysitting"

Without any particular effort Gildarts reached out and pushed the door and it slammed shut with an echoing thud. Nobody in the guild had really noticed him move until he was stood between his daughter and grandson. Michael made another half-hearted to leave but his grandfathers gaze froze him where he stood, there was something about Gildarts' the way he stood that suggested no threat of violence, just the simple fact that Michael wasn't leaving.

"The rift between you both will not be settled with a few well chosen words today, but it will be settled. Until that time comes I remind you Michael that you are a member of Fairy Tail, and you promised to go on this mission, our guild keeps it's promises"

Michael nodded and disappeared towards the back of the guild to pack anything he might need. with a sigh and a muttered word with her father Cana walked over to Lucy. Seeing the depressed look in her friends face Lucy gave cana a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry Cana, he's just acting out, I suspect all of our kids are going to go through something similar, just be patient with him and I'm sure he'll come around"

Cana brought her hand up to lucy's and gave her a gentle smile. with everyone gathered at last Wendy and Charle brought forward the mission request

"Here is the mission your parents decided on, it's a little ways out in Skyacre city, the head of a local merchant guild miss Priscilla Thorn wishes you to investigate a possible use of illegal magic in her annual baking competition"

a chorus of groans rang out from the young mages, their parents could not be serious

"Aww aint it cute, you kids have fun on your baking mission now"

Gray was standing just behind Serena and Mollie, with a nod of agreement between Serena and Mollie he found himself planted in the table while Juvia fussed. Wendy tried to hide her laughter while she finished reading from the request sheet.

"Don't worry the baking competition is just so she can see your skill, if you prove yourselves then she will reveal the real nature of her request, besides Skyacre really is an amazing city, you'll enjoy a chance to look around if nothing else"

There was still a few grumblings from all the mages assembled but they started gathering their things together anyway. Eventually they were all ready to go. Michael had his cards in a pouch attached to his belt as well as a backpack containing all the useful things he might need on the mission. Serena had a similar pack as well as a small first aid kit she always carried around. Lyon had his sword slung over his back and a bag hung off his shoulder. Mollie held a huge pack which contained even more books. and finally Jacob had the backpack Natsu had given him and his keys on his belt.

"Promise me you'll stay safe ok"

Jacob turned red under the soppy affections of his mother but muttered a promise under his breath, satisfied Lucy watched them all leave the guild and head for the station.  
after he disappeared from view she turned to Natsu.

"So what mission have you chosen for us Natsu? you said it was one suited to my talents right?"

he held up a piece of paper excitedly. It read 'Help wanted a possible case of industrial espionage, undercover work will be required note: all staff are female so at least one female mage is required

"see Lucy it's perfectly suited to your talents, you're definitely a Female mage"

Lucy kept staring at Natsu with an evil glint in her eye. So that was what he meant. Lucy had a brief vision of Duke Everlue and her glare intensified.

'open the gate of the ram, Capricorn"

the two of them sailed out of the guild carried by Capricorn, across from her Lucy could already see natsu getting pale. Despite her annoyance she was glad to be going on missions again, and she would probably let him down in an hour or two. Below her she could see her son and his friends all walking towards the train station.


	3. Skyacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation gets stuck into their first mission and as expected of them and their guild, absolute chaos unfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story contains a creature from one of my favourite games dragonfable, I'm not trying to rip them off i just think they are hilarious and wanted to show that here.

The City of Skyacre is described by many as an amusing juxtaposition of old fashioned houses and sleek new skyships that have been designed and improved on over the years. the oldest houses surround the harbour where the city began, the newer houses were further inland where the City had grown as it became more popular. hovering in the clouds waiting to land you could usually see at least 2 or 3 of the latest skyships. None of Fairy Tail's young mages had ever seen the city before and were left speechless as they saw the craft that were sailing through the sky.

"that's incredible, how are they flying like that, are we going to get to ride one"

Jacob was pressed against the glass of the train window trying to take in as much of the City as he could from his place in the carriage. It had been a long train ride to Skyacre but the sight of the city made it worth it. the station itself ended in the newer parts of the city away from the Harbour. Once they had departed the train they tried to take a moment to gain their bearings, the city was huge even bigger than magnolia. They had been asked to meet Mrs Thorn at her home on Harbourview Row.  
after a few minutes looking at a map they had found at the travel desk Michael threw his hands up in surrender

"OK i give up, how the hell do we get to Harbourview Row, I can't make any sense out of this bloody map"

Everyone took a look at the map as well but none of them could make any sense out of it either given that none of them new which streets started where.  
Jacob made a small sound of success and reached for the keys on his belt, after a few moments of searching he revealed a small silver key.

'open the gate of the compass, Pyxis'

A strange young man shrouded in a thick cloak appeared in front of them he had a compass point tatoo on his cheek which was just about the only part of his face that could be easily seen.

"Pyxis we need your help, can you lead us to Harbourview Row"

Pyxis gave a silent nod of his head before magic stirred in the air around him. After barely a second a glowing gold compass appeared hovering above his hand, the point swirled around in a circle for a few moments before pointing firmly in one direction, Pyxis started walking with Jacob and his friends just behind them. he lead them on a winding path through the city, pausing every few minutues to check his compass point again, after about fifteen minutes of walking they arrived at an old fashioned house that stood out from the others. the house was surrounded by a perfectly maintained picket fence, kept sparkling white despite the dust being kicked up by the sea winds, and inside the fence was a bed of vibarant flowers that were kept perfectly pruned despite the harsh sea spray that was being thrown up by the ocean. everyone shared a curious look with each other, but none of them seemed willing to move to knock on the door.

"Oh for goodness sake you bunch of babies, we're never going finish the mission if you're too afraid to knock on the door"

Michael stepped forwards and rapped on the door quickly four times, his hand had barely left the door when it swung open and they caught their first glimpse of Mrs Thorn. she was barely taller than mollie who was quite short herself. She was hunched forwards over her cane which was a length of pitch black wood, she wore an equally dark shawl over a voluminous purple dress, she had a pair of thick wire framed glasses perched on her nose and despte poor vision took in each of the childrens appearance in turn.  
After a few minutes of silence she gave a curt nod and beckoned them into her house. they were lead into an equally fastidiously kept lounge and found themselves seated on a surprisingly comfy sofa.

"I have to admit I hoped your master would send someone slightly more experienced to deal with my problem, still needs must"

before she could continue another woman entered the room, she was more plump than Priscilla and had wispy white hair that seemed out of place in such a neat and tidy place, she gave each of the young mages a warm smile and carried with her a tray of drinks and some biscuits.

"I'm Priscilla's friend betty, oh you young people must be famished after such a long trip, must say it's quite exciting to have mages here, i always wished to be a mage when i was younger, the adventure, the excitement..."

A short cough from Priscilla and Betty descended into silence, although not before sharing a conspiratorial wink with the younger guests. she took a chair beside Priscilla

"now I know my request may not be the usual thing that passes through your guild but i cannot impress upon you the importance of this mission. The Skyacre baking contest is one of the main social attractions of our merchant guild and awards us a lot of publicity and good reputation, however there is someone amongst the competitors who wishes to slander the good name of our guild by using magic to cheat!"

the last words were said with so much fire that it must have seemed a capital offence in Priscilla's eyes. Even the good natured Betty seemed to be upset by the idea.

"Why do you think she's cheating, are you sure she isn't just better than you?"

Priscilla's scowl hardened at the idea. she stood up and brought herself to her full height, so not much taller than the mages who were sat down.

"I have been champion of the competition and master of the guild for years now, although I have always accepted the possibility of having to pass my titles down to another, but the woman who I suspect of cheating, Sally Vernon. She has never displayed any measure of skill in baking and has quite an unpleasant attitude towards the traditional apsects of the guild and the competition. she is set to win the competition this year and I refuse to let such a woman win"

Michael and Jacob tried and failed to hide smiles of amusement. Lyon looked too afraid of the fearsome Mrs Thorn to manage more than a scared expression. Mollie and Serena who were perhaps the more diplomatic members of their team managed to keep straight faces.

"Very well Mrs Thorn if Ms Vernon is really cheating we will expose her treachery in front of your entire guild!"

nobody could tell if Serena's passionate speech was for the benefit of Mrs Thorn or simply a display of her mothers natural passion for every mission but it went over with Priscilla quite nicely whose stern face split into a smile, or at least she looked less stern.

"Very good my dear, though if possible I would request that you use a measure of subtlety and do not mention my presence, Ms Vernon is slippery like an eel, if she realises that I asked for your assistance she may try and blame me for her cheating"

Michael finally stopped giggling long enough to look slightly impressed, Mrs Vernon's request may not be very challenging but she went to great lengths to work out all the details regardless. With a nod for everyone they followed Betty who had offfered them the spare rooms in her house, Mrs Vernon saw them to the door and then was out of sight. Betty's house was only a few minutes away and was a good representation of Betty herself, the garden was overflowing with hardy wild flowers.  
the house was not quite as neat but was none the less well looked after. she let them in through the front door and showed everyone upstairs to the spare rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys, they all piled into the boys room which was slightly larger in order to plan what to do at the contest.

"OK this isn't the most interesting mission i've ever been on but it is bloody hilarious, although I'm not sure how we're gonna go about revealing magic, if nobodies noticed in previous competitions then it must be some kind of illusion magic"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Mollie dived for her bag and started flipping through one of her books, after a few seconds she stabbed a finger at one of the entries, it was a fable from the northern most parts of Fiore

"look at this, a Doom Kitten, it is a master hunter that has the power to pierce any illusion it's prey might use to hide, feeding on the magic and breaking any and all enchantments, I think I can summon one with my magic, once I have it will devour any illusions in the immediate vicinity"

There was a murmur of agreement and many impressed smiles from everyone else, with their plan decided everyone thought it would be smart to get a good nights sleep for the mission, the girls left to go into their room and left the three boys alone. Their room was slightly smaller but the beds were comfy and they were both soon settled

"I'm impressed you managed to come up with such a good plan so quickly Mollie, I'm certain it will work"

Mollie gave serena a small embarassed smile from her place in her bed, she preferred being hidden behind her books and had never spent much time alone with serena, or anyone her age for that matter.

"thanks serena, i'm glad your with us as well, you're already a very powerful mage, you'll probably be S-class before you know it, We know you'll be able to handle any trouble if it appears"

Serena returned Mollie's smile before settling down into her bed. In the other room the boys were pretty well settled although and Michael was amusing himself by winding up Lyon.

"What's your next move Lyon, Serena seemed pretty impressed by your swordsmanship, but now you gotta make your next move or she's gonna lose interest"

Lyon turned bright red and waved his arms in an attempt to explain himself but couldn't manage a straight sentence

"No i don't...I mean I...I just want to"

From his place by the window Jacob decided to give Lyon a break and took over the conversation

"Stop teasing him Michael or we'll start on your love life instead, or lack of i suppose i should say"

Michael's smile turned into a glare and he chucked the nearest pillow at Jacob who laughed while he dodged it. He sat down next to Lyon and both of them continued to laugh at Michael, eventually he gave up trying ot be angry and joined in with the laughter

"OK fair play Jake, now come on we've gotta get some sleep"

one last shared chuckle and they disappeared into their beds. The house settled down and all was quiet for an hour, in his bed Jacob was struggling to go to sleep. after a few more minutes of trying to go to sleep, he gave up and slipped out of bed and over to Michaels side of the room.

"Michael, are you awake?"

the oldest boys eyes flicked open and stared at Jacob

"What's up kid? you have another nightmare?"

Jacob shook his head slowly, when he made no move to continue Michael let out a sigh of frustration.

"you need to tell me what's wrong Jake or else your gonna have to stand their shivering all night"

Jacob was shivering quite a bit, the ocean air was cold against bare skin, but he showed no signs of being ready to tell him what was wrong, Rolling his eyes Michael lifted his side of the covers and Jacob climbed in beside him grateful for the warmth, comfy for the moment he finally started talking.

"Do you miss your dad?"

Michael recognised the sad tone and had guessed that had been what Jacob had wanted to talk to him about. It was something they shared after all, a shared pain. Jacob had often turned to Michael when they were younger, he was someone the youngest mage could empathize with.

"yeah I miss him sometimes Jake, I know why mum sent him away but I still miss him, is that what this is about, are you missing your dad?"

Jake nodded from his place under the covers, he had never known his dad but it always hit him hard seeing Lyon, Serena or mollie playing with their dads, Natsu made up for it but it still hurt sometimes.

"Do you think he really loved me?"

That surprised Michael, normally these conversations would lead to them talking about what it would be like if they both had dads, the dad stuff they would do together,  
Jacob had never said anything like this before.

"Of course he loved you kid, you should never ever doubt it, our dads may not be around for us but they will never stop loving us, yours especially"

Michael put a comforting arm around Jake and the two of them fell asleep. The next morning Michael and Jacob found themselves being woken up by very quiet giggles. Michael cracked an eye open and saw Serena and Mollie standing in the doorway giggling, after a second he realise that Jacob was still curled up next to him. Lyon was already dressed on the other side of the room and seemed unsure whether joining in the giggling was worth the trouble of dealing with Michael's temper. Glaring at Lyon and reaching for the cards in the pouch on his jeans Michael picked out a card showing a very elegant woman who looked like she was surrounded by a whirlwind.

'card of the air'

the card whipped up a short burst of air that slammed shut the door, the girls on the other side laughed as they walked down the stairs. Michael threw the covers off of himself and started getting dressed. jacob got up and did the same. once they were all ready they wandered downstairs and were greeted by the smells of a wonderful breakfast Betty was already busy around a small stove, the girls were already tucking in to plates of breakfast.

"oh good you boys are awake, Mrs Thorn will already be on her way to the Baking hall, she asked me to take you over there once you were awake"

the boys nodded their thanks and started eating. Breakfast didn't take long and once they were finished Betty showed them out of the house and they all started towards the Baking hall, part of the property of the Harbour merchants guild. it took them about ten mintuees to find their way over to the hall, betty got a little bit lost at one point and they had to rely on pyxis again, but eventually they found the hall. it was quite an extravagant building and the delicious smells of freshly baked cakes and other delicious foods were already wafting out of the door. Inside, the hall was massive, each competitor had an identical kitchenette set up for them to use and they were all hard at work on their creations. A man in a black coat that declared him one of the judges wandered over and adressed Betty.

"oh it's good to see you again too Arthur, these are a few of my relatives from along the line, we have my nephews and nieces, i thought I would show them the baking contest, ah and there's Ms Vernon I heard she was doing well in this years contest, i'll just go see if she needs a hand"

Betty gave them all another conspiratorial wink before bustling off to speak with Ms Vernon. Ms Vernon was a tall and almost elegant looking woman, she was already buried into her cooking and gave Betty barely a second before shooing her away. none of them could help but smile before disappearing into the corner of the room to give Mollie a chance to work her magic.

"Ok now if this works I should be able to summon a Doom Kitten to reveal the spell over Ms Vernon's cakes"

She closed her eyes and her face bunched up in concentration. The others had only seen her use her magic a few times, as long as she could picture a creature of myth clearly in her mind then she could summon one, they suspected that was why she read so many books.

'Arc of the fabled, Doom Kitten'

there was a strange flicker of light as shadows knitted themselves together in front of her, it was slow at first but gained speed and soon in front of them was a pitch black kitten, despite it's outwardly cute appearance all of them could see a glimmer of something dark in the kittens eyes.

"Good work Mollie, we'll take the cat over there and see if it reacts to anything on Ms Vernon's table, boys split up so we don't draw attention on ourselves"

Serena followed Mollie over to the kitchenette where Ms Vernon was working while the boys split up to make sure they all had a good view of the kitten. As Mollie got closer to the table the kiteen began sniffing the air and staring avidly at the food on display. The food on the table that had already been prepared looked delicious,  
practically perfect in fact. The perfection left Serena suspicious, nothing could look that good.

"good heavens child what are you doing briging that filthy creature near my food, take it away before it gets any hair on my buns"

Despite her protests the kitten ignored her and leaped out of Mollie's arms and lightly onto the table. by that point Ms Vernon's shouting had drawn the attention of a lot more people in the hall including Arthur the judge. under the gaze of everyone present the kittens eyes started glowing, a fine mist settled over all of the prepared cake and pastries, the kittens eyes glowed brighter and the mist was drawn into the kittens mouth. underneath the mist the assembled works of Ms Vernon where a mess of spilt jam and broken pastries. a flash of realisation crossed her face and she glared at Mollie and her kitten.

"Ms vernon, use of magic in this competition is strictly prohibited, and use of charm magic to fool anybody is an act banned by the council of magic"

Ms Vernon rose to her full and considerable height and if looks could kill then Mollie would be nothing more that a pile of ash. Her anger quickly turned to panic when she noticed the attention of the Judges and the gloating expression of Mrs Thorn.

"I knew there was no chance that your baking skills could have improved so quickly Sally, as Master of the Harbour guild and champion of the baking competition I ban you from this competition and any further competitions"

Sally looked from Arthur to Mrs thorn and her scowl intensified, but before she could voice her outrage the doom kitten started shaking. Mollie looked at Serena and then over at Michael a look of confused panic on her face. Meanwhile the kitten had stopped shaking and started growing, more shadows were moving towards it and the tiny young kitten became so large that the table beneath it collapsed. In front of the entire competition the tiny kitten had grown until it was the size of a full grown Lion and it's claws had grown longer and become razor sharp, shining white teeth split into a wicked grin.

"Oops, I forgot this part of the legend, guys we may have a problem"

To prove her point the kitten let loose an earsplitting cry and leaped away from Mollie and towards the nearest exit, at the same time everyone in the crowd started screaming and running away from it. Before the kitten could get much further Lyon stepped between it and the exit drawing his sword. Out of the scabbard a wave of thick mist started rolling, spreading quickly surrounding Lyon until he was hidden from view, the mist kept congealing until an illusory vulcan hovered in the air. One huge fist slammed into the ground, Scaring the kitten away and forcing it to try another exit.

'Requip, mask of the ogre'

Serena Jumped between the kitten and the next available exit, she wore a deep red mask with white stubby horns sticking out of the top. A flick of her wrist and the kitten's tail was caught between her hands. Then with a display of enhanced strength the kitten was sent flying through the air and landed with a crash on top of Ms Vernon's cakes. It recovered almost instantly and bounded away to the only free exit.

'card of the air'

Michael sent a powerful gust of wind against the kitten, but it leaped clear over the vortex and landed behind him. That just left Jacob. the kitten let loose a victorious howl as it sped towards him, seeing a weak link and it's best chance of escape.

'open the gate of the large dog, Canis Major'

a flash of light and a huge animal, more wolf than dog landed between Jacob and the kitten. it lowered it's head slightly and then let loose an echoing bark. the ground vibrated slightly under Jacobs feet. Everyone in the hall felt a sudden positive rush of emotions, like they were running free. the kitten however felt a rush of fear, something it hadn't ever felt before. Frozen in place the kitten gave mollie a chance to undo her magic and it disappeared. With the kitten gone many people started climbing out from under tables or hiding behind pots and pans. Priscilla to her credit hadn't fled at the sight of the kitten and was standing over Betty who was slightly less stalwart in the face of danger.

"that was good thinking Jake, what better thing to fight a cat with"

Jacob was grinning from ear to ear, and bouncing with praise. He walked over to his spirit and scratched his ears, receiving a licked face in return. Mollie looked around the wrecked hall and smiled apologetically to Priscilla. Serena quickly took charge of making sure everyone was unhurt while Lyon recollected all the mist into his scabbard. In all the chaos Sally vernon had fled the competition.

"Well children i'm glad i asked for subtlety, i dread to think what would have happened otherwise"

Despite her severe tone of voice she was hiding a satisfied smile. With the culprit in her up until now imaginary crime exposed Priscilla was once again the champion and master of her own little world. A quick word with arthur the judge and the competition was rescheduled for the following day. The hall slowly cleared and left the Fairy Tail mages alone with Priscilla and Betty.

"We are very sorry for causing so much trouble Mrs Thorn, I didn't realise the doom kitten would react quite the way it did"

Priscilla waved off Mollie's attempts at apologising before asking Betty to bring over some of the things she had made for the competition. Betty fussed over all of them and lingered on Lyon who was a bit skinny in her opinion. After they had eaten Priscilla fixed them all with her severe stare.

"Now to business children, despite the chaos you have caused in my competition I am willing to allow you to continue with the next stage of the mission, I need you to help me protect the Harbour Guild from an attack by a dark guild"


	4. one day in Crocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy are involved in their mission in crocus when Lucy is struck by a blast from the past.

"Ah you see young miss, this company has come under attack" explained a portly old man "if these so called accidents keep disrupting business we'll fail to meet the deadline on the next airship and the company will go under"

The man, who had introduced himself as Charles was owner and lead designer of Crocus Airships, one of the best airship brands in the whole of Fiore. He had explained that a series of increasingly dangerous accidents had put pressure on them to finish the latest airship, a craft that could supposedly cross the great ocean to the east. Lucy was going to be one of the female workforces in disguise, protecting the employees and ferreting out the mysterious saboteur.

"I'm sorry to keep you apart from your lady-friend, I imagine you want to be close by to protect her" said Charles to Natsu "The split female and male workforce was my wife's idea, she says there would be less distractions that way"

Natsu blushed slightly at the old man's implications before frowning at the old building they were in front of. There were a lot of closed corridors and wide open spaces. The spaces weren't a problem but the corridors made it too easy for Lucy to be out of sight. Turning to his friend Natsu found himself caught in a fierce grin.

"Don't even think it Natsu, I'm more than a match for any would be saboteur and don't you forget it" said Lucy a confident fist held in front of her

Natsu matched her fierce gaze and felt a wave of relief. He had spent too long looking after Lucy; he'd forgotten that in all her time away from the guild she had never stopped training to become powerful enough to protect her son. Powerful as he was Lucy could prove a fearsome opponent, nobody short of a dark guild could give her any trouble.

"Alright, I'll wait in the wings" said Natsu looking up to the roof of the building "but if I hear trouble I'm gonna come in there and help, don't you forget it"

A bumped fist and Natsu disappeared to the roof of the building leaving Charles to introduce Lucy to the temporary head of the factory floor. The woman a scatter-brained young thing quickly gave Lucy a uniform and her duties before shooing her off onto the factory floor. Once the manager had left Lucy introduced herself to the people she was working with. Mostly she was ignored but a bubbly woman named Julia responded excitedly

"Oh it's so good to meet you, we don't get many new staff" said the woman while she shuffled through her paperwork "what with all the accidents that keep happening"

Lucy nodded her agreement and set to work at her desk while chatting animatedly with Julia the whole time keeping her senses open for danger. Most of the accidents had happened in the open spaces of the factory floor but Natsu had that part covered. She needed to make sure that the office workers were safe.

"Why do you think all of these accidents have been happening" asked Lucy quietly to Julia

Julia looked across her desk at Lucy before turning her head to either side and watching for the scatter-brained manager before leaning forwards towards Lucy.

"Honestly I think it's something to do with our latest airship design" said Julia, ducking down when the manager passed by "if we design a ship that can cross the ocean, the company will make a fortune and most of our competitors will be out of business"

Lucy was quite impressed by this claim, there was plenty of communication from the land across the ocean but most of it came by the sturdy ships that could contend with the harsh storms out at sea. Airships were much faster, and a design that could allow them to cross the ocean would certainly make a lot of profits. So the saboteurs were likely from a rival company then, she filed this away for something to consider later and continued with the paperwork she had been given to complete. It was only at break time when the rustle of paperwork faded that Lucy heard a second sound hidden under the rest, before she could make it out the unmistakeable sound of groaning metal resounded from above her and the ceiling began to cave in.

'Open the gate of the archer, Sagittarius'

Her keys flared and from his gate the master archer appeared arm raised in salute. Sagittarius had barely stepped into her world before Lucy's thoughts became known to him, which was the bond between Lucy and her spirits. His arrows struck each section of the crumbling ceiling pinning it in place while Lucy added a strong voice to the chaos and herded everyone out of the office.

"Oh please help me!"

Lucy turned and saw Julia ducked under her desk, Sagittarius was behind her and Lucy didn't have enough time for another spirit. She reached for her Fleuve d'etoiles and with a deft flick of her wrist caught Julia around the waist and pulled her clear. At her spirits warning Lucy grabbed Julia and the three of them ran from the office as the ceiling collapsed around them.

High up on the building roof the saboteur was making her escape, she cursed her luck that other mages had gotten involved in this job, not realizing until it was too late that she was being followed.

'Roar of the fire dragon'

Natsu's searing flames rained down on the saboteur so bright she had to close her eyes against the glare, when she could open them again she was surrounded by the red hot metal of the roof. No escape. She turned to face her attacker and any jokes caught in her throat. Nothing but fury showed in the eyes of the man who had captured her.

"That other mage is with you huh, guess this just got personal"

Lucy continued running down the office hallways, she had been overseeing evacuations and managed to prevent two more accidents since then. Charles shuffled along behind her insuring all of his staff members were safe. They had almost reached the exit when an explosion rocked the building and threw them to the floor. Coughing due to the dark smoke surrounding them Lucy pulled Charles to his feet and they escaped into the fresh air, outside everyone had eyes on the roof. Natsu dropped to the ground among them the saboteur slung over his shoulder, the smell of ash was heavy in the air. Natsu handed the woman off to the approaching guards and left the factory with barely another spoken word. Lucy stared in shock at the twisted metal of the roof before chasing after him; she managed to catch up to him in Crocus's city center.

"Natsu what's wrong, you have to calm down"

Lucy could still feel waves of heat and rage rolling off her companion, he had always been a hothead but this was different, not since phantom had she seen him like this.

"I can't help it Luce, she tried to hurt you, after everything that happened she tried to hurt you!"

With a look of understanding she pulled Natsu into a gentle hug, he had been worried about her, after everything that had happened in the past Lucy guessed it would hurt all the more to lose her now.

"Natsu I have a son now, I'm not going anywhere not as long as he needs me, so don't worry ok"

She pulled away from Natsu so she could look him in the eyes and smiled. What had she done to deserve a friend like him? Lucy realized with a chuckle of laughter that when they were younger that question would have had an entirely different meaning. Soon she was laughing out loud and Natsu was joining in despite not knowing the joke.

"You have me too Lucy and I'm not going anywhere, not as long as you need me"

Lucy giggled again and took a quick look at her surroundings, she realized with a jolt that she had been here before with Reylan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey come on Luce I'll need my spirits help to carry the bags if you keep this up"

Lucy turned and poked her tongue out at her boyfriend although she couldn't deny the large amount of shopping he was carrying.

"Okay spoilsport one more shop and then we're done"

Reylan let out a little cheer of relief and grinned when Lucy turned around and gave him a watered down glare. She leaned in close and was about to give him a kiss when a shop behind them caught her eye.

"Oh lets go in there!"

She let out an excited squeak as she entered leaving an exhausted Reylan to struggle with the door. The inside of the shop was full of deep reds and soft pinks, if Lucy wanted one word to describe it, it would be romantic.

"Ah another young couple finds my shop, interesting not everyone steps over the threshold of madame vashra, perhaps there is a touch of fate surrounding the two young lovers"

Madame Vashra stepped out from the back of her shop each movement slow and elegant sending a cascade of noise from the various beads and jewelry she wore. She took a seat at a small table and picked out a deck of Tarot cards from her sleeves. Lucy sat down opposite while Reylan stood behind, both were entranced by the strange woman. Without a word she began picking out her cards, considering each on carefully until finally she spoke.

"A spark of love exists between the two of you and it will burn so bright, too bright to last long in this world, despite all this will you both walk the path of love together"

Lucy and Reylan both shared a look before nodding without hesitation causing a broad smile to shine from Madame Vashra's face. Without another word she began to put away her cards moving to leave just as enigmatic as when she entered.

"Hey pardon me, do you think I could bring my friend Cana here to see you too, I'm sure she would love the chance to meet you"

"Perhaps, but my shop is not so easily found by just anybody, would take two hearts filled with love to find me"

And then she was gone and Lucy and Reylan were outside with precious little memory of ever actually leaving the shop. They shared a look before shrugging and heading for the hotel they had in Crocus.

Behind Natsu Lucy could see Madame Vashra's shop exactly as she remembered it; she thought she could even see the enigmatic shopkeeper herself in the window. Before Lucy could voice her surprise Lucy had another revelation.

"Natsu I have Gemini, they can read the thoughts of anyone they turn into, the saboteur"

The same flash of realization hit Natsu and they both took off at a dead sprint back to the factory, Lucy spared one last glance towards the shop and couldn't stop herself wondering why it had appeared again. The guards were still there and more importantly so was the saboteur. She took one look at the two Fairy Tail mages and shook her head.

"Forget it, you think I'm gonna be cooperative after you sick a dragon on me"

Lucy was going to correct her but when Natsu was in a bad mood there wasn't much difference between him and igneel. So instead she ignored the saboteur and pulled out her key.

'Open the gate of the twins, Gemini'

Before she could take in the strange appearance of her spirit the twins had transformed leaving a perfect copy of the saboteur standing in front of them.

"Now Gemini tell us everything she knows, why try and stop the airships"

"From across the sea she travelled from a country of darkness, a world she and her guild created. But her world is threatened by the airships and by the mages of the light that can be carried high above the dangerous sea that they have used to stop so many others"

Lucy could barely believe her ears, a mage from across the great ocean.

"Lucy there is one other thing she knows, a second plan if she failed. If not stopped directly then her colleagues will stop the various merchants guilds offering support, in order to stop the project financially. One of the guilds being targeted is the harbor merchant's guild"

Lucy felt her stomach go cold she could hear Natsu yelling at Charles behind her asking to confirm the information. Finally Natsu had to physically shake her back into reality.

"Lucy we gotta go the merchants are bringing a shipment round to the city by boat, they've already left and the kids are with them, come on"

Steeled into action Lucy summoned Capricorn and soon they were both shooting through the sky with all the speed they could manage. To think the nice safe mission picked out for Jacob was leading him into danger. Lucy tried her best to squash the rising panic inside her but it was building. And when she finally caught sight of the coastline her heart stopped. A massive shipwreck littered the coast, and Lucy knew without looking that she wouldn't find her son alive onboard.


	5. Voyage of the Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voyage of the Leviathan is fraught with danger as the perils of the ocean try and claim the newest mages of fairy tail

The Leviathan was the name of the ship currently docked in the harbour of Skyacre city, a magnificent sight that is as much a work of art as it is a seagoing vessel. The vessel belongs to the harbour merchant's guild and is currently being loaded full of parts and money to be supplied to Crocus airships. Five Fairy Tail mages were overseeing the loading process, eyes alert for dark mages that may interfere.

"Hey Michael do you really think we'll have to fight dark mages"

Jacob had been nervous for some time about the idea of taking on a dark guild, ever since Mrs Thorn's revelation that her guild was under attack. The oldest mage considered his young friend for a few seconds before giving him a comforting grin.

"This is more likely to be industrial espionage than an attack by a dark guild Jake, so don't worry about it"

Jacob relaxed slightly and went back to patrolling the harbour, he could see Lyon and Serena already on the ship overseeing things from there, and Mollie was sat amidst the hustle and bustle of the harbour reading up on ocean myths and legends she could use out at sea. From his place on the ship Lyon couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as well, although he refused to let it show around Serena.

"I must confess I'm a bit nervous Lyon, I hope this journey will proceed smoothly"

Lyon looked towards his partner with surprise, Serena had always been so strong and confident in everything she did, and it was one of the things Lyon admired. He had never talked to her alone like this before and wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry you don't have to do this alone, I'll help"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth Lyon felt a blush creeping across his face and he quickly turned away. With his back to Serena he missed the fond smile on her face before she returned her gaze to the cargo. The morning proceeded slowly but soon the cargo was loaded and the tide had come in enough for the leviathan to leave the harbour. Mrs Thorn took her place on the deck crouched over her cane with a weathered eye facing the sea. Betty ever the faithful friend stood next to her although looked a bit nervous when faced with the open water. At the captains command the Leviathan started her journey up the coastline to Crocus. The Fairy Tail mages as well as Mrs Thorn and Betty kept themselves out of the way on the top deck.

"Oh it will be good to see Crocus again won't it Priscilla, been ages since our last trip"

Mrs Thorn nodded her agreement from her seat and something close to a smile crossed her face as she looked out over the coastline as it swept past them.

"Indeed Betty and to think this trip will open up a whole new opportunity, imagine gazing on another coastline for the first time, with our help Charles will make it a reality"

The young mages listened with surprise at the enthusiastic tone of voice that emanated from Mrs Thorn, they had never heard much more than stern indifference, clearly the idea of exploring a new country had captured her imagination and her heart.

"Does Charles own one of the big cargo ships that can cross the great ocean Mrs Thorn, is he going to take you to the land across the sea"

Mollie couldn't help but caught up in the scenes from her books, a romantic tale of two hearts crossing great distances together.

"Oh no my dear, Charles my husband is the owner of Crocus airships, these supplies will help him finish a prototype that can cross the-"

"What! That's who you're supporting, that's why the guild is under attack"

Michael's interruption came as a surprise to everyone and he was staring wide eyed and afraid at Mrs Thorn. When Mrs Thorn nodded her agreement his face paled and he turned to each of his guild members.

"I though you were just paranoid, if you're supporting Crocus airships then it realy might be a dark guild attacking your guild"

His words sent panic across the top of the deck and Michael found himself bombarded by questions everyone wanting to know how he knew or why he thought they'd be attacked. Before he could answer they circled further around the coastline and caught sight of several ships blocking their path. The ships purpose became clear when a flash of magic echoed from on deck and shook the leviathan knocking everyone off their feet.

"Captain get this ship moving again, we must escape the blockade"

Mrs Thorn's orders rang out across the ship and sent the crew scrambling to obey, but the initial magical blast had slowed them down and they were easy prey for the smaller vessels that surrounded them.

'requip, mask of the syren'

Serena's mask was a blue creation that seemed to shimmer and move much like the water beneath her. With a small run up she dived into the ocean and the crew could see her flow through the water towards the attacking ships.

'card of the air'

Michael sent a powerful gust of wind into the sails of the leviathan and they shot forwards looking to outrun the circle of ships surrounding them. One ship managed to keep pace and pulled alongside the Leviathan. A few of their assailants jumped the gap and boarded the larger vessel. Magic swords appeared in their hands and they ran towards the young mages.

'Open the gate of the great bear, Ursa Majoris'

A flash of magic from Jacobs's key called a great bear onto the deck of the ship; the powerful spirit knocked aside many attackers, while swords and other weapons seemed to bounce off of its thick fur. All the while Lyon danced among the mages with his sword. A swift strike made to decapitate him bit into a mist illusion. Lyon from behind his clone brought his sword down with a clang of metal before thrusting forwards in a quick piercing style, beating his opponent before moving to the next. He turned to check on Mollie and found her being protected by thick tentacles that dragged any attackers over the side of the boat.

Behind Lyon and Mollie two pirates ran to attack Mrs Thorn who batted their blades aside with a contemptuous glare and remnants of some old fencing skill. Her cane struck home in a circular sweep with a whistling crack that left her attackers crippled on the ground.

The larger ships of the blockade had adjusted to the Leviathans sudden change in speed and were closing around them again, more flashes of magic shook the deck and sent most of the people stumbling against the side of their vessel. Jacob turned to look at Michael for ideas and found him facing the onslaught two cards held outward.

'Tempest'

Jacob had only ever seen his friend use two cards synchronously once before, from the sky a spiralling wind whistled downwards while the ocean rose up from beneath. The combination of water and air unleashed cyclones upon the coast. The blasts of the blockade were lost behind the cyclones, and any smaller ships were drawn inside and lost. Lyon stared at the phenomenon with a cold fear in his heart before Serena blasted out from inside the vortex, shooting an annoyed glare at Michael after she landed on deck. The sailors of the Leviathan just watched in horror as their ship was drawn inwards as well.

"Jake get us out of here!"

Nodding to Michael Jacob pulled out the key of the twin fish and with a flash of magic sent one of his most powerful spirits diving into the ocean. In a spiralling circle they swam stirring up the ocean in front of the leviathan while the cyclone raged on the port side of the ship. The stirring water accelerated faster and became a maelstrom that was pulling their ship away from the cyclones. As it approached the edge the Leviathan seemed to hang on the precipice of the whirling water for a few seconds before gravity claimed them and they plunged downwards.

All the remains of the blockade could see was a flash of blue light and a pulse of magic that sent ripples of water outwards. The cyclones dissipated and the wrecks of the smaller boats were washed against the coast. The leviathan was nowhere in sight.


	6. the stars we chart our lives by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a daring escape the young fairy tail mages find themselves lost and alon

The unique transport magic that Pisces possessed was very disorienting to experience, all Jacob could really remember was a terrifying exhilaration as they fell and a shock of freezing ocean water as they plunged beneath the surface, followed almost immediately by his knees hitting the deck when the leviathan burst out of the water again leaving the entire crew gasping for breath and torrents of water pouring off of the deck. The last thing the young celestial wizard remembered was Pisces craned over him in concern before his head hit the deck and he passed out.

When he came to he felt groggy and all his limbs felt heavy, he remembered this feeling once before, the first time he had summoned a celestial spirit, he had used up all of his magical energy and now once again he felt vulnerable without it. He could detect the faint smell of seawater but the disorienting sway of the ocean was gone, he guessed they were still on the coastline. Before he could attempt to sit up the improvised tent he was sheltered under opened and Michael took a seat next to him.

"Take it easy Jake, you're going to be feeling tired for a while yet"

Jake nodded and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, an embarrassed flush travel up his face when he felt the blanket brush against bare skin and he spied his sodden clothes hanging from a tree, Michael followed his gaze and snorted with sympathetic laughter.

"Yeah sorry about that, you were shivering up a storm and Serena was worried you were gonna catch a chill"

Feeling the cold sea air against his skin Jacob disappeared underneath his blanket again, he noticed Michael staring at him intently, concern clouding his features.

"I'm alright Michael don't worry"

Instead of easing the concern in his friend Jacob found himself pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do that to me again Jake, I'm supposed to be protecting you guys and instead I almost drowned Serena and then you almost killed yourself channelling Pisces like that"

Jake put his arms around Michael in return and held as tight as he could. He was putting a brave face on things but feeling all his power leave him so quickly had shaken his confidence.

"Now that's enough sappy stuff from both of us, let's get you up so you can tell us where the heck we are"

Before Jacob could puzzle out what he meant he was pulled to his feet and had the blanket wrapped securely around him. Outside the tent was a beautiful bay bathed in moonlight. The Leviathan floated serenely in the water despite its dilapidated condition while the crew crawled all over it making sure the boat was still seaworthy. The parts of the bay that weren't protected by outcroppings of rock were surrounded by a wall of mist. Lyon was meditating calmly at the water's edge shaping the illusion until a cliff was hiding them from the ocean. The rest of his friends were crowded around a soggy map that Mollie had rescued from her bag. At his approach Mollie and Serena jumped up and caught their friend in a group hug.

"We're glad you're alright Jake, after we emerged you collapsed Serena and I were so worried"

Jake nodded along in agreement while he took in their appearances, both were cocooned in blankets like him and each shared a tired expression that he suspected were matched by everyone in their little bay.

"Yes we are glad for your safety young man, but could you please explain to us where your spirit has taken us"

Despite her kind words Mrs Thorn's voice retained its stern tone and the underlying note of accusation earned her a fierce glare from Michael. Jacob took her in and was surprised to see both her and Betty were bone-dry, although looking around he caught sight of a waterproof suitcase open in front of another makeshift tent. Ignoring them for the minute he gazed up at the stars, he had loved them ever since he was a child, but gazing at them now he realised that the familiar constellations of Fiore were gone.

"I'm not sure guys I thought Pisces had just taken us further along the coast. But these stars, none of them are familiar. I think we've moved. I think we've crossed the great ocean"

Everyone looked up at the sky while Mollie wrestled with her bag to produce an equally soggy star chart to match her map. After a couple of arguments about which stars were above their head they came to an agreement, Jacob was right. All of them had heard the rumours from across the ocean; now their little bay seemed a lot less safe. Serena saw fear encroaching on the faces of their little group and took action just like her mother would have.

"Alright here is what we are going to do, Jacob you need to rest and recover as much of your strength as you can so we can get home, Mollie summon some creatures to guard us from the forest side and Michael"

Serena hesitated as she looked at Michael. On a good day he was just as powerful as her and had a sharp intellect and instinctual adaptability that allowed him to make the most of his card magic. Now he just looked defeated, despite her protests he was still in his damp clothes and shivering. She knew he was close to the youngest member of their group and his orders almost killing Jacob had shaken Michael's confidence.

"It's a good plan Serena, but if you want me on first line defence I'll need a chance to recover my strength"

She accepted his excuse with a patient nod before walking off to check on Lyon. He was one of the few dry people in the bay; mist magic was handy for that. He was concentrating on holding the illusion in place so Serena gently laid a spare blanket across his shoulders to keep him warm. Even with his eyes closed Lyon recognised the lingering smell of armour polish that always seemed to accompany her and when he felt the blanket on his shoulders he smiled. Mollie observed them from her place by the forest edge and smiled before sending another forest sprite into the forest to wait in ambush. Jacob and Michael returned to the tent, the younger mage disappeared into his bed again under the blanket before turning a frown to Michael who stood in the entrance way facing outwards.

"Michael you need to get warm and rest"

Michael waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder and continued his vigil. Jacob blew a frustrated huff of air before fixing his friend with a steely gaze.

"I get it you're feeling guilty about what happened, but exhausting yourself standing guard when you should be resting is going to make you useless when we really need you"

Michael had turned in surprise at the stern tone and was about to snap something hot tempered back before he realised just how right his friend was. His magical power was low and he was cold and seriously tired pushing himself like this wasn't going to help anyone. Letting go of his guilt for a minute Michael stripped out of his soaked clothes and hung them out on the same tree. He grabbed a spare blanket and laid down next to his friend. They both waited in silence for a few minutes before Jacob struck on something he had wanted to ask.

"Why were you drinking alcohol? You must have known it would make your mum cross?"

Michael turned his head so he was looking straight at Jacob.

"I tried to go and see my dad; mum didn't want me to go. I did as she asked but I was so angry I just wanted to make her mad like I was. It was stupid and if we get back from this I'm gonna apologise"

Jacob smiled from his place on the tent floor. He had known Michael for a long time and probably knew him best of all his friends. Serena could see them from her place outside and smiled; despite being youngest Jacob had a wise head on his shoulders. Taking her eyes away from her friends she focused on what she knew of their situation. They were across the great ocean, all rumours from across the ocean pointed to high dark guild activity, they might be discovered before the day is out and their parents had no idea where they might be. Assuming the worst she reasoned that they would be discovered before Jake could summon Pisces again.

"Oh young miss you look so troubled, can I be of assistance"

Serena almost let out a squeak of surprise; she had never heard Betty approach.

"I'm lost, I feel I should do something to protect my friends but I don't know what to do or how to proceed, I wish my mother and father were here"

Betty placed a comforting hand on the young mages shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Trust your heart it sounds like maybe that's the answer, find some way of bringing your parents here, surely one of you should be able to get a message across"

Betty was surprised to find herself drawn into a tight hug and almost fell over when Serena ran towards the boy's tent.

"Michael your mother gave you a help card right, in case of emergencies, something she could use to track us"

Michael's eyes lit up and he sprang out from inside his cocoon to start rifling through the pockets of his jeans completely forgetting he wasn't wearing clothes. Serena really did squeak a little this time and turned her back blushing furiously. Jacob smirked a little at her reaction and tossed Michael a towel. He caught it in one hand and in the other held the card he'd been searching for.

"Mum I need your help"

From his hand Michael felt an outpouring of energy flowing into the card. It was hard to describe but the card pulled almost like a magnet until it latched on to its twin card. Nothing happened for a few seconds until Michael's card grew hot in his hand and the drawing of his mum put her thumbs up.

"It worked, our parents know we're alive, we just have to hold out until they can get here"

Michael had been expecting jubilation from his friends instead he was met by complete silence, Serena was nowhere in sight, Jacob was missing from inside the tent, Mollie was no longer guarding the forest entrance even Lyon was missing from his Oceanside vigil. All across the bay was complete silence.

"I'm afraid your parents are too late to save you boy"


	7. Igneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with her son lost Lucy will do anything to rescue him

"I can't have lost him Natsu

Natsu felt powerless, and he wasn't enjoying the feeling. Lucy was distraught as they trawled through the wreckage and no matter what he tried to say her distress didn't dissipate. Even when the council turned up and helped, their search didn't bear fruit. It wasn't until Charles finally caught up to search for his wife that they made progress.

"I can't be certain young lady, but the ship belonging to my wife's guild is quite distinctive and I see no sign of it among the wreckage"

Lucy renewed her search with cautious optimism and they confirmed the older man's suspicions. The elegant carved features of the leviathan were nowhere to be found. The boat had simply disappeared from the coastline.

"Hey Lucy didn't Reylan do something like this once, With Pisces"

Lucy felt a tiny grin on her face despite the grim circumstances as she remembered. Reylan emerging from the ocean in a burst of magic, soaked to the skin in a battered old rowboat. He looked like anything but her knight in shining armour. Her cautious optimism started growing into something more like hope.

"You're right. I warned Jacob against using it, too much magical power for him. But if they had no other way out then he might have risked it"

The councils search along the coast found several witnesses claiming they had seen a ship pulled into a maelstrom. They had assumed the ship destroyed but now Lucy knew better.

"Excuse me Fairy Tail, we have been contacted by one of your guild on the council communication lacrima. They wish to speak with you"

Lucy followed the young rune knight to where they had set up the communication lacrima. The translucent green orb couldn't show them who was on the other end, but both Lucy and Natsu recognised Cana's voice

"Lucy I just received a distress call from Michael's card, the link showed me his position, the kids are on the other side of the great ocean"

Lucy half expected a feeling of dread at hearing the news, her son was far away and surrounded by danger. Instead all she felt was a fierce determination, she knew where her son was and she would get him back.

"I'm worried Lu, we're trying to charter a boat now, but the journey could take weeks-"

"Cana meet me and Natsu in Crocus, bring everyone you can get. I have an idea"

Lucy's interruption came as a surprise but Cana simply agreed and cut the connection. Lucy could feel the eyes of everyone on her; Natsu's being the most intense. Turning around she caught the eyes of the one person they needed most.

"Charles, get back to Crocus, your airship is going to fly"

With the help of the council everyone made it back to Crocus in under an hour. Charles complained the whole way stating to Natsu and Lucy that his plan was impossible.

"I'm sorry young lady but the airship isn't ready. We need to fly very high in order to avoid the bulk of the storms. Even if we can get up in the air the temperatures that high are close to freezing, we would not survive the temperatures for long. Not to mention the storms, without the frame my wife was bringing up the coast the lightning strikes would tear us apart"

"Erza could do it, stop the lightning bolts and Natsu could keep us from freezing. Charles my son is out there, I'm getting him and all the other kids back"

Charles fixed her with a level gaze as if trying to decide something. He seemed to reach some conclusion and nodded his head with a huff of air.

"Alright, if your mages can handle the lightning and the heat then my ship will get you there. I'll start preparations. Get over to our private hangar when you're ready"

Charles bustled off leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. In a moment of quiet the steely determination in Lucy wobbled for a moment and she felt some of her gnawing doubts return. Before her determination shattered completely Lucy found herself enveloped in a silent hug by Natsu. Her friend radiated heat and just his simple unyielding presence burnt away any fears that tried to cling to her.

"We're getting them back Lucy, don't doubt it even for a second. Your plan will work, I mean look at all the help we've got"

He turned and pointed at the sky and Lucy burst into joyous laughter at the sight. Across the horizon the sky was alight with exceed. The people of Crocus were frozen in place staring at the sight; none of them had witnessed anything like this. Amongst the exceed Lucy could see Cana being carried by happy travelling from the direction of the guild. Erza and Jellal travelling from the south, Four exceed combined carrying the heavily armoured knight. From the north came Gray and Juvia and finally Gajeel and Levy from the east with Lily carrying the iron dragon.

"Alright, let's go get our kids back"

Natsu, Lucy and Cana explained their sides of the story at a mile per minute while they all ran to the Airship hangar. Everyone reacted with combinations of fear, anxiety and deadly anger. Lucy could see Levy was taking the news the worst, her slight frame was shaking. Gajeel laid an arm across her shoulders and whispered words of comfort that only Levy could hear. Inside the hangar they were all stunned into silence for a moment and stopped to admire the ship. In comparison to the airships gliding through the sky above them this was much larger, probably to combat the fierce sea winds. The hangar roof was already open to the sky and the crew were loading the huge vessel. Lucy could see that although hundreds of men were preparing the vessel only a few were wearing the crew uniforms.

"I've only asked a skeleton crew of my most experienced pilots to accompany us on this endeavour, I trust you youngsters, but I will not risk any more lives than is necessary"

They all noticed that Charles was wearing a uniform as well.

"Now young man the plan is sound in theory, but are you sure you will be able to provide heat to the entire vessel for a sustained flight"

Natsu looked between his friends and they saw a very rare moment of doubt cross his face. He was confident in his power but it was a long flight and he knew how cold it was up high.

"He doesn't have to do it alone; my solid script magic could provide some extra heat"

Levy had wiped the tears from her face and was wearing an expression similar to Lucy. Natsu nodded his support and agreement, they would do it together. Levyy was not to be underestimated and she radiated a fierce aura just like her husband.

"Okay but my part in the plan will be more complicated, in order to deflect the lightning strikes I will need to be outside of the ship, I will require both heat and air"

Nobody doubted that Erza was capable of defending them from the storm, especially with her thunder empress armour but even she needed to breathe. Despite their constant fights Natsu wished for Laxus to be with them, a thunder dragon would be useful.

"Allow me my love; the power of my magic comes from the stars. Celestial bodies that burn bright even in the frozen darkness. I'll keep you warm and provide air for the both of us"

Nobody missed the lazy charm and subtle suggestions in Jellals voice, Erza nodded her head in agreement, partly because she agreed but mostly to hide the blush crawling up her face.

"Alright then it's settled Natsu, Levy, Jellal and Erza you guys get into position. Everyone else get the air ship loaded as quick as possible, we leave once Charles says we're ready"

Preparations took them another hour and Lucy had to keep a lid on her anxiety to prevent her yelling at people to go faster. Levy made her way through the ship writing heat in the air with her solid script magic. Erza and Jellal were given climbing harnesses to attach themselves to the outside of the ship. Natsu took a place in the centre of the ship and gave Lucy a thumb up to say he was ready. The celestial wizard rushed to the front of the ship, outside of the massive forward windows she saw Erza and Jellal harnessed to the outside. Both mages gave her a thumbs up.

"ok Charles we're ready, let's go"

Charles took his seat at the front of the ship and started rattling off a list of instruction to the crew. The remaining fairy tail mages took seats and strapped in.

"oh how my wife is going to kill me for taking this journey without her. All hands launch"

Lucy felt the entire ship shake beneath them as it began the mammoth task of getting airborne. Slowly but with growing speed the hulking vessel rose, clearing the hangar and powering towards the coast. Outside the windows a flock of exceed flew alongside them, giving shouts of good luck that they could barely hear. Happy and Lily flew with them until the ship passed the coast and then they flew inside leaving the rest of their kind waving from the shoreline.

"You know it strikes me that this ship doesn't yet have a name, it seems fitting we should give it one on the maiden voyage"

Before anyone could voice an opinion a massive roar echoed from the centre followed by a rolling wave of heat. Lucy shared a quick look with her friends getting nods of agreement from each of them.

The airship Igneel slowly rose into the sky until the clouds obscured all that lay below. Natsu gave another roar of approval when he heard the ships name and the temperature around the ship rose a few degrees.

'Wings of Icarus'

A pair of spectral wings sprouted from jellal and enveloped both mages in a wide circle of feathery wings. Lucy could see Erza inside the circle already wearing her thunder empress armour.

"I'm glad your friends are ready Lucy, it appears the sky is in an unforgiving mood"

The airship had already climbed several miles into the sky but the bank of black cloud before them towered so high that they could barely see the top.

"We need to get above that storm, hang on"

Charles barked more commands to his crew and the Igneel started rising quickly, but ahead of them the storm advanced mercilessly.

"We're going to pass through those clouds before we get above them"

Lucy saw Charles say a quick prayer before steeling himself at the helm of the ship. They managed to climb a few more metres before the storm hit them. The thumping of the engines grew to a pounding wail as the powerful engine tried to keep the ship on course. Outside Lucy could see bolts of lightning drawn to the head of the ship exploding against Erza's defences. They shuddered slowly through the storm, obeying the commands of the clouds as they were thrown across the sky. Charles tried to keep the ship climbing. A viciously loud crash of thunder reverberated against their ears followed by a vicious tearing sound as a stray bolt of lightning escaped Erza.

"Lucy we need to turn back or the ship is going to be torn apart"

She wanted to argue with Charles but they had lost all sense of direction in the storm and the massive engines were managing no more than keeping them airborne. Before she could voice their agreement the noise outside stopped completely. They were in a circle of clear air inside the storm, easily several miles wide.

"Charles quick, take us up"

The portly man pulled on the controls and the airship rose quickly. From the side of the window Lucy caught sight of a young girl in the eye of the storm. Blue hair billowed in what was unmistakably a dance, Lucy could just make out a pure white exceed holding the girl aloft. Wendy gave them a wave as the airship cleared the top of the storm and then the eye began to close and the maiden of the sky disappeared amongst the clouds.

"Guess Wendy isn't so little anymore"

Cana was standing next to Lucy watching out of the window.

"She's a dragonslayer just like Gajeel and Natsu, Why should we expect her to be any less spectacular than the two of them"

They all laughed, even Charles as he regained control of the ship. Without even waiting for a response he steered them towards the original course across the ocean.


	8. Prison in our minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation are trapped and alone in a strange prison designed to keep them wandering forever, its up to them to work together to escape.

Stuck in a solid stone cell Mollie was trying to puzzle out exactly what had happened. She was angry that her books had been confiscated but she knew there were at least a few creatures she could summon reliably without her books to reference. She had never really told her friends about her memory problems, ever since she was little she would struggle to remember details for long. She could remember her friends and family easily enough because she could see them every day but the facts in her books would fade after a while. Her mum told her it was a side-effect of her magic and had given Mollie a journal to fill in full of important stuff. She was scared that if she was kept here for too long she might start to forget her friends.

Pacing the length of her cell Serena was cursing her luck and trying to break out; every time she struck the walls surrounding her bricks would reform, moving like sand to fill in the gaps. She had let her friends down. They had been taken from the bay right under her nose and then that strange faceless mage had knocked her out seemingly without moving. It was frustrating and she knew her mother and father would be disappointed. With a sigh of defeat she removed her ogre mask and settled against the wall and waited.

In her own cell Mollie was trying to piece together all the knowledge she could remember about golems. She had read stories once of men formed of earth, clay and stone and figured that it was her best bet for breaking out of the cell. Unfortunately every time she managed to focus on one aspect of the legend another would slip away, and it was only getting harder as time went by. She finally had a solid hold of the image of the creature when all the other details slipped away. Crying in frustration she slipped down against the wall staring straight ahead. This was when she realised with a jolt of surprise Lyon was in the cell with her. Mollie jumped to her feet and ran to hug Lyon. Unfortunately for Mollie she fell straight through him and landed on the floor with a bump. This Lyon was one of his mist illusions but she was pleased to see him all the same.

"Lyon what's happening? How did everyone just disappear?"

The mist clone raised his hands pointed at the wall before covering its eyes. Mollie realised that Lyon could only make images and not sounds.

"Ok so they covered our eyes, is that how we were captured?"

The clone Lyon wiggled his hands and Mollie guessed she was close.

"Ok so they didn't cover our eyes, just tricked us somehow"

When Mollie mentioned a trick mist Lyon started frantically pointing at himself Mollie was worried for a moment before she realised it was another clue.

"They used mist illusions"

Lyon held up his hand again and then moved them closer together

"Shorter? Oh illusion magic, that's how they tricked us isn't it"

Lyon held his hand up in success and then started miming whiskers on his face.

"Oh my doom kitten it can break through the illusions"

Fortunately for Mollie she had summoned the doom kitten recently, everything she had read was still fresh in her mind. Concentrating she weaved together the shadows of the room and once more the deceptively cute kitten stood before her. The kitten opened its eyes wide and the wall to Mollie's cell shimmered before being drawn into the kitten's mouth. Behind the illusion was open space

"No bars hold us tighter than the prison inside our own minds"

The quote left her tongue and Mollie shivered somewhat at the idea of an illusion mage that could fool all five senses completely. The mist Lyon caught her attention and started leading the way through the low ceiling corridors. The kitten had grown in size but Mollie was prepared this time and kept it under control. Soon mist Lyon disappeared through another wall and the kitten devoured the illusion.

"Mollie it's good to see you"

His words were slurred and slow, the young mist mage was slouched against the wall and his eyes appeared unfocused. Mollie could see numerous marks on him; it looked like her friend had put up a better fight than she had.

"Come on Lyon I need you to get up, we're escaping"

Lyon managed to get to his feet with help and they both stumbled through the confusing dungeon. Just when Mollie was beginning to think they were lost the doom kitten started sniffing the air and disappeared around a corner. By the time they had both caught up a ball of fur with the kittens head poking out the top was blocking half of the corridor.

"Lyon!"

Serena ran around the kitten and had Lyon in her arms in seconds. Looking over his injuries Serena found herself wracked with guilt.

"I'm sorry Lyon"

He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder and tried for a smile although he couldn't manage much more than a grimace.

"It's not your fault Serena, at least one of these dark mages is a powerful illusionist, and my guess is that man put us all in different illusions at the bay so we couldn't help each other"

Serena felt herself nodding in agreement although she still couldn't take her eyes away from her battered friend. She had hoped to be filled with the same cold fury her mother was infamous for, lay waste to anyone who had dared to hurt her friends. All she felt was afraid and guilty. Taking a breath she started the search for Michael and Jacob

The youngest member of their group wasn't in a cell however he was face to face with their kidnapper. He was in a low ceilinged room and from what he could understand it was directly below a mountain, probably the dark guild headquarters.

"You present an interesting opportunity little mage"

Even though his clothes had been returned Jacob was still shivering on the cold stone floor. The room was lit by a single solitary lantern set behind the only other person in the room sat atop a throne. The man's face was hidden in shadow and he spoke in a deep imposing voice.

"I had believed that with the Crocus airship prototype bankrupted our guilds would be safe from you so called 'mages of the light' but you have gone and proved me wrong haven't you"

Jacob guessed he was referring to Pisces; the golden key along with all the others was attached to the shadow man's belt out of his reach.

"I suppose I should be grateful that boat wasn't full of guild mages, as it was a pair of old women, some washed up sailors and some would-be mages was hardly a fair fight"

Jacob still wasn't sure what happened, one second he was watching Michael sending the message to their parents, and next everyone was just gone. Without his magic he hadn't been able to put up much of a fight and this strange man had captured him.

"Still your little stunt to escape my blockade gave me a good idea, what if we sent that ship back full of mages, my mages. A boat popping up at random across the coast wreaking havoc on official guild mages and then disappearing just as quickly as it came"

The young celestial wizard felt another shiver this one nothing to do with the cold. A straight up fight between the dark mages and one of the guilds in Fiore wouldn't be a contest, however guerrilla tactics like he was describing could bring the combined guilds of Fiore to their knees.

"Pisces wouldn't help you and neither will I"

He had hoped to sound impressive and intimidating but he barely managed to stutter out those few words. He could feel an aura of deadly cold radiating from this mysterious man that had nothing to do with freezing temperatures.

"I think your spirit will, after all beings of the spirit world are bound to protect their masters. It will help or you will die, either way I'm content"

Jacob closed his eyes and stubbornly shook his head. All at once his nerve endings were on fire and he could barely scream through the pain.

"Mollie we need to get out of here, find the others and run"

Serena saw both her friends turn in surprise before both of them realised she was right. They couldn't stand up to a whole dark guild by themselves.

"You're right Serena but that might be harder than you think"

This time all heads turned to Mollie, she felt a bit self-conscious but was confident in her theory. This was where she would make her mother proud.

"All three of us are out of our cells but there are no guards, no alarms and all of the hallways look the same. I think this might be a maze, there are no guards because even if we broke through the illusions we still wouldn't be able to get out"

Serena walked to the end of the hall and sure enough found it branching off into two identical corridors.

"We'll roll the kitten until it senses another illusion; it will lead us to the others. Once we are reunited we simply have to hide until our parents arrive"

Requipping her ogre mask Serena started pushing the kitten down the corridor while Mollie supported Lyon. Elsewhere Michael was trying to make his own escape attempt.

"Feel your magic inside. Focus it on one palm"

The oldest member of their team had awoken with a headache worse than his hangover and was grateful his clothes had been returned but furious that they had taken his cards, without them he had to rely on a different magic. Michael had never developed much of a liking for his dad's magic, he preferred using his cards. However before his father had left he had at least learned the basics. Focusing on his right hand he could feel the magic slowly build until his palm itched and his skin tingled.

"Once you have the power, hold it and don't let go, then strike"

Picking a point on the wall he hoped was the way out Michael took the stance he had seen his dad use a million times then struck the wall. Michael had been expecting a dent or at least a crack. Instead the wall flickered and for a moment it looked like his hand passed straight through the wall, and then the whole thing simply disappeared.

"You were a lousy father but a brilliant mage, thanks dad"

Laughing quietly Michael left his cell and walked straight into a ball of fur that blocked the entire corridor. He was certain he could hear muffled voices behind the fluff ball, and then the creature disappeared in a burst of shadows.

"Your father was a brilliant mage but you were a lousy student Michael, luckily Mollie is brilliant at breaking illusions"

He tried to glare at Serena, he really did but he was too happy to see her to let her jibes get his back up like normal. Michael took in the state of his other friends and was grateful to see that most of them were unscathed; the mage he didn't see was the one he most worried about.

"My hero, now come put that hideous mask away and let's find Jake"

Serena-who had already removed her mask-rolled her eyes and told him to help carry Lyon. Mollie was grateful for the rest, summoning a creature for so long had her tired.

"Mollie take a minute to rest, I'll find the others"

'requip mask of the oracle'

Serena's mask was pure white and completely covered the top half of her face leaving her eyes hidden from sight. Under her altered gaze the castle became a riot of colours the spells and illusions that confounded her so completely were laid bare under her sight.

"I can see the maze, and I can see an exit but what I don't see is Jake"

Without warning she let out a gasp and hurriedly unequipped the mask. Her friends tried to ignore the unnerving sight of a scared Serena.

"We aren't alone in here, we have to hurry"

She refused to explain why they should hurry just yelled at them to move faster. Once more donning the oracle mask Serena led them through the maze with surety and confidence. After what felt like hours to Michael with the added weight of Lyon they came to an abrupt halt.

"Why did we stop?"

Serena held up a hand for silence but the damage had already been done.

"I hear you children, I know you have escaped my masters illusions"

Mollie apologised quietly and then followed Serena when she stepped around the corner. The man in front of them wore a heavy cloak of deep black that was lined with steel rings. Underneath Mollie thought she could see the glint or metal from armour hidden under the cloak.

"I guard this way children, do not attempt to pass these doors and I will not harm you"

The solid metal doors behind him were barred with a length of pitch black metal and Mollie felt confident that the word impregnable would be appropriate here.

"Let us through old man, we want our friend back"

In answer the guard drew a broadsword from inside his cloak and rested it point down on the ground, both hands gripping the pommel. From behind the doors they heard a scream followed by a whimpering cry.

"The path before you leads only to death"

Behind them the labyrinth erupted with cruel inhuman laughter and Serena shuddered involuntarily, if they weren't careful then death was behind them as well.


	9. we are fairy tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are friends, and we are family. We are Fairy Tail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies to everyone who had been reading this story. I have been updating it on fanfiction as well as here but have failed to upload my recent chapters to the archive. They're here now and hopefully this is a case of better late than never.

“Serena I need to get to Jake”  
The requip mage nodded and her reliable ogre mask took its place on her face. Mollie summoned several sprites and the small creatures hung in the air, barely visible behind the glare of their lanterns. Another scream this one more strained than the last rang through the doors.  
“Michael go!”  
The oldest mage bolted for the door ducking under the broad blade of the Guardian. Before the larger man could turn a flash of light struck his eyes and a tiny fist drove the wind out of him. Serena was batted aside with a backhand from her target and a contemptuous flick of the broadsword left one of Mollie’s sprites decapitated, fading into nothingness. Michael barely reached the door before a gloved hand caught the back of his shirt and threw him into Serena like he weighed nothing at all.  
“Mollie take Lyon and fall back we’ll keep this one occupied”  
She turned to obey but found the mist mage was gone from where Michael had laid him down. A little way down the corridor they saw him standing sword drawn waiting for a threat at the edge of their perceptions  
“A battle on two fronts will not be successful; the hunter will kill him and then you”  
Serena roared in anger and rushed in exchanging a furious volley of blows with her captor, wanting to finish him quickly, trying to create an opening for Michael. Lyon would not last long on his own. Lyon was discovering this for himself, he had hoped drawing the hunter away would buy his friends the time they needed but hearing the noises reverberated off the wall shook his confidence. He was so distracted by the instinctual terror of the sounds that he barely avoided the first blow.  
“Oooh your fast, you’ll make excellent pray”  
Not bothering with trash talk Lyon expelled mist from his scabbard and started running passed the hunter mage, away from his friends. He barely made it to the first junction when a hammer blow of force crushed him into the wall.  
“Nice try little mage, you can fool my sight but you cannot fool my other senses”  
Desperately changing tactics he shaped the mist until scores of illusory Lyon’s hovered around the Hunter, but the feral mage simply closed his eyes, a twitch of his ear was the only warning before a line of fire exploded up the mist mages shoulder. He barely clung to his sword and had to take a couple of steps back.  
“You won’t kill me; your master wants us for something else we wouldn’t be alive”  
The Hunter grinned; all sharp fangs and wild eyes forcing Lyon back a step out of fear. Just watching him Lyon saw the animalistic features grow more pronounced.  
“Yes we wanted bargaining chips, something to use against the Celestial Wizard, force him to obey, but your friend has a low pain threshold, he’s already submitted”  
Lyon realised with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that the screams of anguish had stopped; now there was only silence from Jacob.  
“Now just let me end this quickly, I promise it will be painless, I want to catch up to the others before Guardian finishes them off”  
The sounds of frantic battle against the Guardian were still echoing around the maze, Lyon could only guess if his friends were alive. The hunter was his problem, and his alone to deal with. He took a deep breath and found fear replaced by rage.   
“You shouldn’t threaten my friends”  
A massive surge of steam flowed from the direction of his friends and joined the mist Lyon had already expelled from his scabbard. The waves of rolling mist and steam joined together in wreaths of almost impenetrable stillness. The Hunter disappeared completely from sight and Lyon let the peaceful quality of his magic envelop him. The Hunter let loose a confident bellow and sprinted down the corridor, his senses on fire alerting him to the boys presence. His claws swept down with bone crushing speed, and struck nothing.  
“Time is not your friend in the mist, you shouldn’t have challenged me there, in fact you shouldn’t have challenged me at all, I’m a Fairy Tail wizard and we’d rather die than let our family get hurt by monsters like you”  
The hunter tried to turn eviscerate the upstart child that had appeared behind him, but his hamstrings had been cut and he collapsed under his own weight. The older man screamed and as he did the noise became wilder and intense the screams became more bestial, soon nothing more than an animal remained. Satisfied Lyon collapsed as well exhausted and totally drained of magic.  
“That’s all I can do for Lyon, the rest is up to him”  
Michael’s abused hands were scorched, using fire and water magic without his cards as a focus had been dangerous and left him badly injured.  
“Serena we can’t do this we have to run”  
The last Sprite Mollie was able to summon winked out of existence leaving her tired and without support. Behind them Michael was barely on his feet  
“No Mollie we can do this, we just need to work together”  
Offering a hand Serena pulled Mollie to her feet and they faced the Guardian together. He remained in position and their furious battle had left him unscathed and unmoved. Behind her mask Serena analysed the battlefield with furious speed.  
“Mollie I have a plan, could you summon something strong”  
Mollie’s mind strayed back to her attempts to summon the Golem and grimaced, the details were even more scattered now, but Serena needed her. While she concentrated Serena fought, dancing around the blade of the guardian. If she put even one step out of place that blade could kill her, but she didn’t make a mistake she was her mother’s daughter and would protect her team without fail.   
‘Arc of the fabled, Golem’  
Pushing passed her hazy memories Mollie felt a rush of heat inside her burning through the fog. She was a Fairy Tail wizard and she would not let her friends down when they needed her most. The man of solid clay and stone seemed to ooze out of the walls around them until he stood sentinel watching the battle with cold unseeing eyes. Serena saw the chance and vaulted backward off her assailant.  
“Mollie now!”  
Guiding the golem with her hands like a puppet Mollie caught Serena in mid-air and threw her at impossible speed towards the Guardian. A brief burst of hesitation struck him as a blur of red streaked across the distance between them and knocked him back one step, just one step.  
“No!”  
He swung the broadsword down in a scything arc but found it pinned beneath the foot of the redhead girl. He had activated his magic on that spot, but now he had moved, abandoned the space he was supposed to guard and the incredible strength of his guardian magic had left him. The girl had seen his weakness, how?  
“You and your kind will regret harming my family”  
Looking into the eyes of the child he felt nothing but fear, fury radiated from them and mesmerized him. The Guardian barely felt it as he crashed through the door behind him and into the low-ceilinged room beyond. Serena unequipped her mask and suddenly felt very tired; the rush of battle was gone. Behind her she could see Mollie slumped on the floor and Michael nursing his hands. She had done it but could do no more.  
“Now Prissy I’m sure I heard them around here somewhere, this little one wouldn’t have strayed far from his friends”  
The Fairy Tail team could barely believe their eyes as Priscilla, Betty and the entire Leviathan crew walked around the corner carrying Lyon on an improvised stretcher.   
“You were right Betty, who else could make such a racket”  
Despite the criticism Priscilla gestured to Mollie who was picked up by the Leviathan captain while Betty got to work bandaging Michael’s hands.  
“I’m glad to see you and your friends unharmed Ms Scarlett although you do appear to be missing someone”  
Serena suddenly felt very sick and turned towards the broken door. Nodding in understanding Priscilla led the way and the group continued down into the depths of the stronghold. They proceeded cautiously.  
“Ms Thorn I’m glad to see you unharmed, but how did you escape the illusions”  
The group stepped carefully around a throne set at the far end of the room and saw an exit behind it.  
“I’m unsure, the illusions that you mentioned simply faded, and my guess would be their caster is otherwise occupied”  
Ignoring the conversation Michael looked around the room. He knew his friend had been here, but the youngest of his group had already been moved to another part of the complex. Angry and afraid he charged passed his friends, barely stopping in time to avoid a plummet to his death.  
A massive spiralling staircase cut into the surrounding stone chasm wound down into the bowels of their prison and up to a tiny speck of light that Michael guessed was the exit. From below he heard an almost inaudible sob.   
“Hang on Jake I’m coming”  
Scarcely waiting to see if he was followed he flew down the stairs with reckless haste taking them almost three at a time heedless of the slick wet surface and the inevitable plummet beside him. Visible just below them was what looked like a subterranean lake and bobbing calmly on the surface was the Leviathan. Michael made it down the stairs just in time to see Jacob summon Pisces. The illusionist stood aboard the vessel, face still hidden in shadow. Most of his guild was on the boat as well. Half a dozen remained behind  
“Do as I command spirit or your wizard dies, and you boy take me where I desire or they will suffer”  
Jake nodded and Pisces slipped into the water circling and stirring the lake. Michael tried to get to the ship but he struck against an imperceptible barrier held in place by one of the mages on shore.  
“After you dear”  
A calm hand rested on Michaels shoulder and suddenly he was passed the barrier and clinging to the top deck of the Leviathan. A wave of sudden nausea hit him and what little food he had eaten was thrown up over the side.  
“Best hold on dear, I imagine this is going to be just as bad as last time”  
Seeing the young man stunned and confused Betty took his hands and placed them gently onto the guard rail of the top deck. Something clicked over in his brain and they both held on for dear life as the leviathan plummeted into the maelstrom once more. Serena and the others could only watch as their friends disappeared. Only when they were gone was attention drawn to the other dark mages.  
“Excellent, now that he’s gone we have permission to kill you runts and old ladies”  
Serena tried to organise their defence but the sailors couldn’t fight mages and the three of them were rung out, exhausted and injured after their own fights, it seemed without hope.  
“Leave them alone!”


	10. Judgement of the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 1: don't kidnap children. Rule 2: if you do kidnap children return them quickly. Rule 3: if those children belonged to Fairy Tail, god rest your soul.

The leviathan crashed out of the ocean in a burst of sea spray and magic leaving those on deck coughing up sea water. Jacob in the centre deck near the mast looked ready to collapse from exhaustion and Pisces disappeared in a flash of gold magic. Stretching around all the way to the horizon was open sea.  
“Where are we boy?”  
The illusionist punctuated his words with a kick to his captive’s ribs. Jacob fell against the deck barely able to breath.  
“You touch him again and I’ll break your neck”  
Michael couldn’t help leaping out from his hiding place; they would only have been hidden a few moments more anyway. He looked down on his friend, broken and bruised and felt something deep and powerful stir within.  
“You were trying to be a hero again, weren’t you Jake?”  
His friend managed a weak grin before falling into a coughing fit, the iron tang of blood struck Michael’s nose.  
“Well congratulations, the mages at my base will destroy your friends and I will destroy you”  
The illusionist advanced with purpose but was stopped as the elderly form of Betty appeared in his path.  
“Enough, this is over the ocean has seen to that”  
She pointed with an outstretched finger to a bank of clouds towering in the sky even from so far away.  
“You can take us from here then you old fool, get us back to shore!  
Betty gave a small defeated sigh and collapsed onto the floor leaning back against the mast  
“I am not my grandson” she said watching the sky with an amused grin “the world is his playground, however for me even a trip down the shops with magic was taxing, you might as well ask me to take you to the moon”  
The atmosphere snapped and the dark mages cried in uproar calling for an explanation from their master. Several fights broke out on deck. Jacob and his two rescuers went unnoticed in the confusion. Picking Jacob up in his arms Michael huddled them against the mast next to Betty.  
“One heck of a first mission, I’m glad you agreed to come with us Michael”  
Betty smiled next to them still watching the sky and despite the approaching danger Michael couldn’t help but copy her.  
“Master Bob warned me about you Jake, he said ‘that boy has an air of adventure about him, never let him out of your sight”  
Jacob let out a choking laugh and his whole body shook against Michael even Betty giggled from beside them.  
“Yeah master Bob warned me about you too, he said ‘there’s a reason Michael never manages to get himself a girlfriend’”  
Michael could have killed the Pervy old man, every time they visited blue Pegasus Bob would give him these knowing looks and then flutter away smiling in a daydream.  
“It took me a while to figure out what he meant”  
They both shared one last look before turning their heads to look up at the ring of mages that had formed around them. Michael tried to hold onto his brave face but without his cards he just felt afraid. Jacob noticed and held his hand tight.  
“Well it seems we are quite defeated little one” said the illusionist at the head of the crowd “but I have decided that the storm shouldn’t have all the fun”  
He drew a short blade from its sheath and pointed it at each of the in turn as if trying to decide in his head which he should pick  
“Don’t give up yet Michael” said Jake pointing at the Illusionist belt “I asked Pisces to take me as close to mum as it could, and that idiot has your cards, including the help card”  
Before the illusionist could decide a growing bass thumped down around them. A tiny pinprick in the sky grew larger until a ray of bright sunlight could be seen shining off the front of an airship, the Igneel.  
“Hey dumbass this is your one and only chance to surrender, take it or you’ll be sorry”  
Black cold eyes fell on Michael before glancing up at the sky. the surviving black mages faced the approaching airship with canine grins on their faces; they had spotted an escape route. The Igneel finally came into full view scarred and battered by the storm it had barely escaped; on the prow Erza and Jellal were just barely visible.  
“Kill everyone but the crew, we will take this prize back to the base”  
“Oh? By the looks of our kids it might be you that dies instead”  
Heads flickered behind them and weapons flew but bounced harmlessly off the metal skin of the iron dragon, behind his eyes something dark and terrifying stirred. Lily standing tall in his battle form snarled like an enraged lion beside his friend.  
“You tried to hurt the children of Fairy Tail, Juvia will drown you in the deepest ocean for this crime”  
Juvia connected to the ocean by tendrils of water rose on the port side of the ship and her husband rose from the starboard side on a pillar of ice.  
“What’s left will be buried in the tundra to the north”  
Lucy and Cana being carried down by Happy dropped to the deck next to their sons. Cana had the mark of Fairy Glitter blazing on her arm and Lucy had her keys ready in her hands.  
“Surrender or be judged by the stars themselves”  
The two women’s voices rang out in tandem and the waves beneath them shock with echoes of ancient power.  
“Well you mages of the light certainly know how to make an entrance but you should never try to upstage me”  
‘Black Fantasy’  
A flood of shadows and mirrors and flickering mirages exploded outwards from the lone mage and engulfed everyone close to the ship. Form all around a single voice echoed.  
‘You have come to strike me down’  
Lucy turned to face the voice only to find Cana gone from beside her  
‘But in my realm can you be sure you are striking me’  
Turning to the voice Lucy let her whip fly only to hear Cana cry out in pain from in front of her  
‘Or are you striking your friends’  
From behind a blast of boiling water struck Lucy scalding her exposed skin  
‘My guild is content to plunder and pillage and do as they please, I have much grander plans than them’  
All at once visions of conquest and domination struck the celestial wizard again and again burning fields of dull orange and vicious red.  
‘Barriers are meaningless to my power and I will not be contained’  
Another blast of magic this one frigid and cold struck Lucy’s arm and she could barely hold her keys as it spread encasing her fingers.  
-  
“Well Pisces’ power you’ve already seen Lucy but Libra’s is just as interesting”  
Reylan was holding the golden key up above them as they lay against the cool grass. Lucy remembered feeling content as she lay beside him.  
“Life and death, truth and lies hers is a world of balance and with the help of her wizard she can balance any wrong in the world”  
-  
The memory sparked an idea within Lucy as shed drew a gold key with her free hand and the odd form of Gemini appeared on the boat.  
“You two copy Jake, I need Libra”  
The twins rushed to comply and her son minus his injuries stood strong on the boat  
‘Open the gate of the scales, Libra’  
Lucy watched as the visions of conquest cracked like glass and shattered outwards revealing her battle torn friends panting on the boat. From her borrowed spirit a wind of gentle silver blew away all traces of illusion and deception. Lucy saw the copy of her son holding the golden key and for just a moment saw traces of the man she loved and lost beside him.  
“You’re illusions are nothing but a lie but hidden amongst the stars is the truth”  
Libras tone was kind and unwavering she offered a hand to the fallen illusionist sympathy on her face.  
“I won’t be beaten by you!”  
Enraged and maddened the illusionist took his blade and charged towards Lucy.  
“Libra is willing to show mercy, I am not”  
‘Urano Metroia’  
The stars themselves roared out around the boat and any dark mages still standing were crushed by an overwhelming power. With her magic spent the spirits disappeared in a blaze of light and Lucy rushed to cradle her son while Michael wept in his mother’s arms, the trials of the day finally taking its toll.  
“I’m so sorry mum”  
Cana ignored the words and held her son tight, she had him back and that was all that mattered. On the side of the boat Juvia stared into the distance for a second before turning to the others.  
“Juvia hears them, our allies; they have rescued the others and will be here soon”  
Lucy nodded her gratitude and Gajeel and Gray started boasting about the strength of their kids, the boasting turned into a squabbling argument and a brawl began on the ship.  
“What allies mum, does she mean Natsu and the others”  
Lucy shook her head slowly before looking skywards to the Igneel  
“Natsu is up there recovering, he almost killed himself getting us here, Levy, Erza and Jellal will need a lot of rest too”  
Jacob smiled and settled against his mothers side safe and content at last  
“He really does love us y’know” he said with in a sage tone “I don’t think dad would mind if you loved him back”  
Lucy looked down at her son in surprise but found he had passed out in her arms.  
When Jacob woke up again it was in a soft bed. His ribs didn’t hurt anymore which was a plus and he could feel Michael curled up beside him, one protective arm shielding him from the world. Sitting up he caught sight of a man watching over him.  
“Hey minnow you’re awake”  
The man stood up and Jake realised that he was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks, the rest of him was tanned a deep brown which suggested a lot of time under the sun.  
“I recognise you; you’re from my dad’s old guild the leviathan coil guild”  
The man gave a bright grin and offered a large calloused hand to shake.  
“Yep Eric that’s me, part of your dad’s old team, your mums had us out hunting the ocean ever since you vanished, finally caught up to you at the cave when you went and vanished again. Still at least we were able to help your friends. Now up and dressed minnow there’s some folks out here wanting to say hello”  
Leaving Michael to sleep for the moment Jacob got out of bed and followed Eric and out into the guild. Jacob realised he had been in the guilds first aid room. Outside he was assaulted by a barrage of questions and familiar faces. Dozens of people offered hands to shake and introduced themselves. Although he couldn’t find his friends hidden amongst the crowd he knew they were probably recovering just like him. Priscilla and a tired Betty introduced Charles and Priscilla gave a frightening smile that Jacob hoped was meant to be friendly. Next in line was the rest of Eric’s team, the first a man who smiled and gave him a pat on the head before moving out of the way.  
“We’re glad you’re safe Jake, and look at you growing up so handsome, we went looking for you and ended up rescuing the others instead”  
Jackie the ocean blade gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before moving back to her team  
“Yes we’re all glad to see you safe; it’s fortunate Juvia has a water body it made it easy to communicate with my sonar magic”  
Raquel the sonar mage turned her face towards Juvia and the rain woman broke out in a blush  
“Stop that! Juvia’s body is only for Gray”  
Most everyone gathered burst into laughter, looking around at the others Jacob could see all of fairy tail as well as the crew of the leviathan and the Igneel. As excited as he was Jacob was glad when his mother ushered him back to bed.  
“All the others have been introduced, they just wanted to say goodbye to all of you before they left”  
Jacob nodded in understanding and slipped back under the covers next to Michael firmly ignoring the look on his mothers face. Michael stirred at the movement and pulled him close again.  
“Not letting you out of my sight”  
Epilogue  
“Hey mum me and Michael are going to visit Blue Pegasus”  
Jacob already had his shoes on and was shouting back through the door, trying to escape quickly.  
“Why?”  
Even pregnant with his new brother or sister his mother was still lightning quick.  
“Nothing we just want to talk to Master Bob about something”  
Lucy noticed her sons evasive tone and pinned him in place with a look. Before she could grill her son further a warm hand rested on her shoulder.  
“Stay out of trouble Jacob ok”  
Breathing a sigh of relief Jacob rushed out the door and down the street. With her son out of sight Lucy turned her glare on Natsu instead who raised his hands in defence.  
“Lucy he’s 16 and full of hormones, at least if they talk to bob they won’t do anything stupid”  
Pacified for the moment Lucy gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek.  
“Two years and Jake and his friends have got into just as much trouble as we did”  
Natsu let out a rolling laugh while he rubbed the bump holding his child  
“Of course they’re Fairy Tail mages, what did you expect”


End file.
